


Joint Effort

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: Forever Red, Gen, Male Friendship, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post winning on the moon Jason has some questions, TJ isn't happy with Tommy, and Carter helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joint Effort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arytra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely play.
> 
> A/N: Thanks for the great prompts!

Jason studies the building in front of him quietly after he demorphs. Several of the other reds are exuberant behind him. He’s already praised Cole’s destruction of Serpentera, but he finds himself wondering if they’ve really just won. Had the last of the Machine Empire just been destroyed by ten red rangers on the moon or were their more out there?

He glances over as Tommy steps near him, frowns and indicates the building, “We’re going to have to make sure the whole thing is taken apart.”

“Agreed,” Jason nods, “Don’t know what else is in there.”

Tommy agrees and Jason turns. In the rush to get to the moon and to understand their mission there were a lot of unanswered questions. Tommy gives him an inquiring look and starts to turn towards him.

“Where’s Rocky?” Jason asks, “A lot’s bothering me about this mission, but mostly why isn’t Rocky here?”

A brief look of worry flashes over Tommy’s face as he glances around, pausing when he sees Andros standing near them. Andros frowns at them. Jason glances between them.

“Tommy?” Jason pushes.

“He’s on Earth, helping to make sure the other rangers were coordinated if we failed,” Tommy says. Jason crosses his arms. He knows Tommy well enough to know that Tommy is only telling part of the truth, there is more he’s omitting.

Andros nods, seems to accept Tommy’s words as he turns back towards the building, “You’re right, we need to destroy it. I’m sure there’s more then how to reactivate Serpentera in there.”

“Anything we find in there has the potential to be dangerous in the wrong hands,” Tommy agrees. 

“Though you should probably take a break,” TJ suggests to Andros as he joins them.

“A break?” Andros questions.

TJ smiles and tries, “You’ve been doing this on your own for a few months, we’re all here now and the Machine Empire is defeated so…”

“The faction going after Serpentera is defeated,” Andros corrects as he studies the building in front of them. 

TJ frowns at Andros’ back before he glares at Tommy. Tommy tries to smile and Jason wonders if he should step between the two men, but TJ turns back to Andros, voice light, “Maybe…”

Andros turns around to look at TJ, “I ate while I was on my way to Earth to warn Tommy and have the rest of you called. I slept…I…”

“There are ten of us and it won’t take much to get other rangers here to help. Between Lightening Cruiser and Storm Blaster we can have all the extra hands we might need,” TJ tries.

“The rest of our team does have their galaxy gliders,” Andros concedes, before shaking his head “I should help.”

“Hey, Leo, could you, Cole and Aurico start combing through the building?” Carter asks.

“Sure,” Leo agrees as he gathers the other two and heads towards the building.

“Eric,” Carter continues, “Do you think you could tell my team that we won, maybe get Cole’s updated to?”

“If I knew how to work the controls,” Eric stated, “Haven’t gotten that lesson yet.”

Andros turns from the building to frown at Eric.

“Help me out?” Eric asks, “You’re team probably wants to hear from you to.”

Andros nods, and starts towards their ship, Eric beside him. The two of them start discussing who to contact first.

“Wes?” Carter prompts.

“We have this,” Wes reassures.

“Thanks,” Carter nods. Wes smiles, nods and then heads after Eric and Andros. Carter turns towards TJ, “Better?”

TJ wets his lips, “I wish it was.”

“He’ll get some sleep and they’ll make sure he eats,” Tommy starts.

TJ turns and glares, “Three months! He’s miss three months of therapy, do you know what it took for us to get him to go?”

“Which is another reason Rocky stayed on Earth,” Tommy sighs, “Look, I know I was asking a lot, but if anything had happened to us Rocky would’ve been there.”

“Rocky’s a social worker, not a…” Jason starts and then stops, “What am I missing here?”

“Andros opened up to Rocky and Rocky was able to get him to agree to therapy,” Tommy shrugs.

“Andros isn’t half as inconspicuous as he thinks he is,” TJ puts in.

“I’m still missing something,” Jason attempts to pacify, “Andros said he’d been chasing these guys down for years so what changed in the last three months?”

“He stopped including his team,” TJ says crossing his arms, “He stopped going to therapy. The last three months have been worrying. I’m almost glad it was Serpentera and Earth. If he hadn’t felt the need to contact Tommy, if this had been a different world that was threatened, I’m not sure he wouldn’t have tried to handle it himself.”

“I told him to contact me if he needed help,” Tommy attempts to defend.

“If the Earth was threatened he was supposed to contact you,” TJ corrects, “Space is a lot bigger than our tiny little planet.”

“I know that!” Tommy glares.

“What color are you?” Jason asks TJ, “Besides red?”

Tommy gapes.

“Blue,” TJ answers.

“You’re his blue,” Jason asks indicating the direction Andros had gone.

“Yes.”

“What does that…”Tommy starts.

“I think, if I’ve got this correct, TJ’s asking you to be more careful with how you make requests towards Andros in the future,” Jason points out.

“Exactly,” TJ agrees.

Tommy opens his mouth to protest and Carter cuts him off, “Considering it’s TJ asking, that’s not unreasonable and the perceived problems are still fixable. If they were less fixable we’d be seeing you chewed out by Karone or Zhane right now so…”

Tommy pales.

“There is that,” TJ nods.

“I’ll stress the importance of teamwork the next time I talk to him,” Tommy concedes.

“That’s all I’m asking,” TJ agrees before he starts into the building. Tommy follows after him apologizing and asking questions.

Jason watches them go, making sure TJ is talking to Tommy and that it doesn’t look like Tommy is putting his foot in his mouth.

“Thanks for the help,” Carter smiles.

“Thanks for stepping in,” Jason smiles back, “Tommy’s good. He just doesn’t think sometimes. I’d hate for someone to suffer because of it.”

“TJ’s reasonable,” Carter nods, “but overprotective.”

“Aren’t we all?”

“Exactly,” Cater agrees.

“Andros is probably right, we probably defeated one faction of what’s left,” Jason frowns.

“So, let’s come up with a plan that doesn’t involve one ranger on his own?”

Jason grins and feels himself relax for the first time since Tommy told him about this mission.


End file.
